Spin the Bottle
by Muirnin
Summary: This started out as a drabble for my NaNoWriMo submission but due to the fact that the story direction has gone to a rating that does not support a T I am posting this a stand alone story ... This is a romantic Hummelberry fic and is VERY AU after Blame it on the Alcohol
1. Chapter 1

_§__**Spin the Bottle **__§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107. FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." _

_Glee belongs to the powers that be - RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, & Brad Falchuk) oh and Fox …_

_Author's Note: Since I started writing nearly two decades ago, I have found that my concepts of relationships is quite strange to say the very least. The majority of my writing has been in the Harry Potter world with the shipping of Harry and Hermione … obviously from canon it is what some would … have called delusional … I have since ventured into other avenues of writing with Glee … and I have fallen in love with the characters of Rachel and Kurt … so once again … I venture forth into the world of the delusional and write not about the finest friendship that has graced out screens of late … but of the true and honest love that we have seen blossom over the years …_

_Much of the timing of this story is very out of sync with the episodes and it is also VERY AU in scope … but I think I was able to get it to work … as I have gotten more reviews from the original drabbles that this originated from I have decided to post this separately rather than in connection with the rest of the NaNoWriMo work that I have started … and finally I have abandoned any 12-step program for my addiction to reviews and being a review whore and so … I beg of you …** please feed my addiction … **This story has taken some twists and turns that I honestly didn't expect … as such I needed to post this separtately from the rest of the drabbles as the rating is going to be much higher … You all are the best … _

_As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right over what was way too easy … love is never easy!_

Spin the Bottle … aWhat if story

"_I'm still trying to impress Blaine … Can't get too sloppy … Clearly he doesn't have the same concern" Kurt tells his step-brother Finn who was not drinking because he was the designated driver this night_.

As Kurt watched Blaine bounce around in a sloppy and drunken state … the interest of impressing the guy he brought with him fizzled out … so resolutely Kurt made a decision and went over to the bar … then looking at the choices that Puck had liberated from Rachel's dad's liquor cabinate … grabbed a full bottle of single malt scotch for himself and settled down to watch those around him … while he feels the buzz from the potent alcohol start to take affect.

Kurt vaguely hears the conversation that Finn and Rachel are having … with Finn tellin Rachel about the different type of girls and what they are like when they drink.

Taking a long swig off the burning liquid he heard Finn state that Rachel is a needy drunk and that it wasn't cool. Kurt's perfectly shaped eyebrows rose high as he heard her response …

"What kind of girl is this?" Rachel slurs as she stumbles to her feet … "Let's play spin the bottle" she says as she raises her wine cooler "Who wants to play spin the bottle!"

Kurt sits down in the circle and watches as each of the group take their turn when it comes to him he spins and it lands on Rachel Berry. Memories of the weak kisses he had once shared with Brittney and the hate kiss from David Karofsky … spike within his memory as he vaguely hears the hoots and hollars of the rest of the Glee kids.

To the side he hears Finn's scoff of disgust at the thought of his brother kissing his one- time girlfriend.

He always wanted to play the leading man part … nobody would take him seriously so Kurt pulled Rachel towards him and even though he was afraid he wouldn't do well … his heart beating a thousand times per minute … he figured he would just make this seem like he is playing a part for a play and just let nature take its course.

As his lips desended onto hers all around them went silent as his eyes opened wide in surprise when he realized this was truly something that was missing from his life … he really enjoyed kissing Rachel … so he then adjusted his mouth towards hers to deepen the kiss. He was now addicted to the way she kissed …

There was no telling how long the kiss went on for as they just kept going until they had to get air. When they began to pull away they stared at each other's eyes and Kurt felt complete for the first time in his life … Sure he still had an attraction to Blaine but the feelings he was flooded with from Rachel were like nothing he had ever experienced.

"You never kissed me like that Kurtie!" Brittney's voice penetrated his alcohol soaked brain.

"Well Britt … You aren't Rachel …" Kurt grinned as he leaned down and kissed her again … their participation in the game was completely lost in each other and they wandered over to the sofa in the corner of the basement.

"And here I was thinking you were telling me the truth … that you were gay … when you actually _were_ in lust with Rachel Berry" seethed a fuming Mercedes Jones as she continued to play the game.

**HUDSON-HUMMEL RESIDENCE**

Burt was busy in the kitchen trying to cook eggs using a cookbook that Kurt had given him one year for his birthday. Carole was ususally the one who did all the cooking but she had an early shift at the hospital leaving her men to fend for themselves. Finn came in and got himself a big glass of milk.

"Morning Finn … How was the party last night? Did you boys have fun?" Burt asked his step son.

"Well it was kind of boring … I don't know about Kurt … he didn't come home last night … er … he had fallen asleep on the sofa at Rachel's … I was going to go pick him up later." Finn said "I did bring Blaine with me though and put him to bed in Kurt's room … I hope that's alright."

"Is there a reason why Kurt didn't come home last night? I mean you could have woken him up …" Burt said to Finn. He watched Finn's expression and could tell there was more than what was being told. "Were you boys drinking last night?"

"I didn't drink … I was the designated driver …" Finn said.

"But everyone else? Where were LeRoy and Hiram?" Burt asked. Seeing the blank look on Finn's face he added "You know Rachel's Dads? Were they in the house last night?"

"Burt … I don't feel comfortable with snitching on the others …" Finn said.

"Finn, I need an honest answer from you … did your brother drink last night?" Burt asked him point blank. Finn's head bent low and he nodded yes. "What about Blaine you said he is in Kurt's bed … was he too drunk to drive back home?" Again Finn nodded his head. "Alright, thank you for being honest with me Finn … now where were Rachel's fathers … and why didn't Kurt just come home with you?"

"It was Mr and Mr Berry's date weekend in Cincinatti or Cleveland … could have been Akron … as for Kurt after he started drinking I got into an argument with Rachel … they all started to play spin the bottle … then Kurt and Rachel started kissing. I got uncomfortable watching them kiss and so I kind of left the room. I'm sorry I didn't keep better track of my little brother …"

Burt listened to the tale and was surprised. "I thought that Kurt was interested in Blaine?"

"He was and he was trying to not drink for the longest time last night but then he realized that Blaine didn't have the same presence of mind or the same concerns for not getting sloppy drunk … so ah … he surrendered and started drinking like the other guys were … not sure what happened when he spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel but something changed between them both …" Finn said sadly "If we were talking food it was as if they were both starving …"

Thinking about his son, Burt just shook his head contemplating what this meant with regard to his son's sexuality. Perhaps he had just wanted to see if he could live up to the male persona that he was destined to portray …

Burt had heard years ago from one of the women he had grown up with who ended up married to one of his high school buddies that before Tuck, she was a lesbian but she 'changed' because of Tuck and for no other men.

Maybe Rachel was Kurt's only other … He figured he would wait and talk to Kurt. Turning he looked at Finn and saw the sadness in his eyes. He was back to dating Quinn Fabray but whenever Finn spoke about Rachel … the first impression Burt got was Rachel was tied to Finn's soul … or so he thought.

"Finn, I'm not going to say I know what is going on between you and Rachel … but if there is anything going on between Kurt and Rachel … please don't do anything to sabotage it alright? I know you have feelings for Rachel … but its very possible … Kurt has feelings for her as well … or it could just be … because of the alcohol. I'll tell you what … I'm going to go over to the Berry's and see if I can get Kurt up and back home … Do me a favor see if you can get Blaine up and out of here before we get back." Burt asked his step son.

"Alright Burt …" Finn said grabbing a slice of toast and headed back upstairs. Walking into Kurt's room he saw Blaine start to wake up groaning. "You alive dude?"

"Oh what happened." Blaine said groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're at our house … you were too drunk to get home … This is Kurt's room." Finn said. "You feel up to getting home now?"

"Yeah give me a few to wake up … where's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"He's still at Rachel's … his Dad is going to go pick him up since we had all gone there together."

"Kurt stayed at Rachel's? I thought he was like me … er … gay."

"He is … not sure what happened last night. Anyway, Kurt does have towels in his bathroom and if you need any moisturizers or whatever its all over there on those shelves."

"Thanks Finn … I guess I should be getting home … Let Kurt know I will call him ok?" Blaine said as he made his way into the bathroom.

**BERRY RESIDENCE**

The scent and warmth spread through Kurt … the slight pounding of his brain woke him up. It was a sudden shock to find himself tucked along side Rachel Berry in her bed … he was only wearing his boxer shorts and undershirt. As he laid there with his arms wrapped around his rival, he remembered the completeness he had felt when they had first kissed the night before.

Gently shaking her arm "Rach … I think its time to wake up." He said gently trying not to shock her too much. She was laying on his right arm so he couldn't move very well. He chuckled as he watched as she arched and stretched like a cat that is not quite ready to move … but then suddenly her eyes shot open and she stared at Kurt who looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Morning Rachel …" Kurt said very quietly.

"Oh Kurt … I am so sorry … I … ah …" she suddenly had a look of pure confusion on her face her eyes flashing around at the room that they were in "Kurt … we are in my bed … in my room … I'm not dreaming that right?"

Giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead "you are not dreaming …"

"I didn't imagine it … you kissed me last night … and you enjoyed it …" Rachel said slowly trying to make sure that she hadn't made things up in her head … like she had at times with Finn.

The smile on Kurt's face told the tale … "Yes I did kiss you and yes … I did enjoy it … a lot more than I ever though I would with anyone who wasn't male …"

"Really?" Rachel said her eyes wide in surprise as Kurt hugged her closer in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Really … now do you mind if I use your restroom … I should probably get dressed and somehow get home …" Kurt asked.

"Yes, go right ahead … there are some new tooth brushes in the drawer and use whatever you need … we sort of missed out mositurizing rituals last night … I'll tell you what … I'll go down stairs and make a couple of fresh fruit smoothies … should help any residual headaches …" Rachel said as she sat up and grabbed her robe to throw on.

"And after I brush my teeth I am going to kiss you again … so I can prove to you and myself that last night was not a fluke …" Kurt said as he began to head towards the restroom hearing the light giggle as she left the room.

Rachel had moved towards her fathers' bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth as well as make sure that she didn't look that bad. She was surprised that with the amount she drank and as drunk as she had been she had no real hang over …

Working efficiently she made multi fruit smoothies as well as some multigrain toast with different jams then remembering that Kurt drank coffee … she pulled out the French Press and began making a pot of coffee just for him.

When Kurt came down he crept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist then turned her around capturing her mouth in his immediately revelling in the same feeling of completeness that had enveloped him the night before.

"Now that is a much better Good Morning …" Kurt said as he leaned his forehead against Rachel's.

"I have breakfast made … including some coffee …" gaining her another kiss from the young man with the glasz eyes that at this point were the bluest she had ever seen.

"You are an angel … my angel" Kurt said.

As they sat and ate they spoke quietly of their hopes and dreams for the future. Rachel spoke about how lonely it would be without Kurt at McKinley now … Kurt told Rachel how he really wanted to come back to McKinley but with Karofsky still being a bully he was afraid that if word got out about them being a couple that David might do something to Rachel.

"Please don't worry about me … yes I will miss you but I doubt that Karofsky would do anything to me for fear that he is going to get expelled. He threatened to kill you … if he does anything to me it will look like it is some sort of a revenge against you …" Rachel then had a spark of realization "Oh my God … Kurt … is he in love with you? Did he do something to you?" Rachel had theorized "Please tell me …"

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the Jewish beauty before him. "I can't really talk about what he did to me … but believe me if he does anything to you … he will pay for it …" he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again … yup … still complete.

The knock on the front door caused them jump apart and giggle a little then Rachel hurried towards the front door.

"Oh Mr. Hummel come in … we were just having some breakfast … would you like some coffee or perhaps a smoothie?" Rachel said as bright and cheerful as she could while being terrified of the older man.

"Thank you Rachel that would be nice … I just came to pick up Kurt if he's ready." Burt said as he entered the Berry home.

"Dad … I was going to call you when it was time to leave … I was just going to …" Kurt started turning to look at Rachel "um … help clean up from last night."

"Well, that sounds like a fine plan … why don't we get started …" Burt said he said as he chugged down the coffee that was handed to him.

"Sir, why don't you and Kurt sit and finish your coffee and let me get dressed for the clean up … I won't be long" she said as she smiled at the Hummel men.

Running up the stairs she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and black turtleneck shirt which she covered with a cream colored cowl neck sweater … she also took the time and pulled her hair back into a high pony.

Hurrying down stairs she could hear Kurt speaking to his father … "complete … that's the only way I can describe it Dad."

"If Rachel makes you feel that way then I am so happy for you son … I told you last year that whatever made you happy would make me happy …"

"Everything that has happened has turned my life around. Dad, what can I do to keep Rachel safe at McKinley?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure your brother would keep an eye on her …" Burt said

Kurt gave his dad a look that said seriously? "You mean like he kept an eye on me before your wedding? It's not that I don't trust Finn … I do … but Quinn has him wrapped around her little finger and she is very manipulative … she hates Rachel as do many of the other members of Glee … I don't know what has changed Dad but I have this uncanny desire to protect her … I think the only way I can is by going back to McKinley … but I have to wait until after Regionals … Damn it …"

"Son, I'm sure that Rachel will be fine … your friends in Glee Club will make sure that she's alright … and I believe that your brother will keep her safe … despite his girlfriend. Now let's talk about your decision to return to McKinley … why do you have to wait until after Regionals?"

"I promised Blaine that I would sing a duet for the Warblers …" Kurt said resolutely.

Rachel decided now was the best time to reenter the room … "You're singing at Regionals? That's marvelous … I'm writing an original song called 'Get it Right' … I'll let you hear it later if you would like …" She said with a smile.

"I can't wait to hear it …" Kurt said as he lead the procession down to the basement that was thoroughly thrashed.

Burt stared at the turmoil that had once been the Berry's Basement … "Rachel, I won't let on to your dads about what I am seeing here … what happened here last night"

"Kurt you have got to know … you have got the worlds greatest dad!" Rachel said

"He does know … I have the coffee mug he got me for Fathers Day that says just that" Burt said with a smile "Seriously though … can you kids promise me that you will not do this again at least not very often …" Burt looked between at the young couple and masked his surprise that Kurt had just automatically wrapped his arm around Rachel as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. "I am glad about one thing though … that you didn't drink and drive Kurt …" Burt said as he began filling one of the garbage bags with trash that had accumulated "Not sure how I feel about the fact that you spent the night with your girlfriend … or that Blaine spent the night in your bed …"

"He did what? How did he end up there?" Kurt said incensed … he liked his privacy and to think that someone had been in his bedroom … his sanctuary without his knowledge …

"Finn brought him back to our house because apparently he was as your brother described … 'too sloppy drunk to go home'. I don't think Finn meant to intrude on your sanctuary so don't be too hard on him."

"Well it wasn't that I was too sloppy drunk to go home … I … er … we fell asleep … not quite sure when everyone else went home."

"I didn't pay much attention to anything else after we played spin the bottle …" Rachel commented collecting the scattered bits of clothing that had somehow been shed "Isn't this Brittney's bra?" holding up the pink bra that had black polka dots.

"To be honest I don't remember … which is surprising as I can ususally remember all the different wardrobe changes that people go through … I guess I haven't paid attention to what she or anyone else has been wearing lately … except perhaps you …" Kurt said as he tossed emptys in the trash. "You do have a habit of dressing like a toddler at times …" he said with a grin "But now you have me and I will help with correcting that one defect you seem to have."

Rachel tried to look upset but couldn't when she started giggling.

"I can't believe you have a stage down here … no wonder you love performing so much." Burt said picking up the salt shaker that had been left on the floor. "I don't think I have ever heard the two of you sing before …"

"Dad, would you like to hear us do a number here?" Kurt asked as he looked at Rachel as if confirming that she would want to sing along side him as well.

"That would be wonderful … but let's finish cleaning up here and then you can entertain me."

It took only about 30 minutes more until the room was back into its prestine condition … when Rachel had pulled a couple of stools up to the stage and looked over at Burt who had sat himself in the chair that Kurt had placed for him to watch.

"What do you think … should we go old school or theater?" Kurt asked Rachel with a smile.

"How about … you know which one … if he wants an encore we can treat him to the final number of …"

"That's and excellent idea …" Kurt responded never letting her finish her statement as he already knew where she was going with it.

To look at Burt the surprise that was present could not be more substantiated as he had just seen how in sync their brains were … as if they were reading each other's minds. He sat back and listend as they had started an instrumental track on the stereo system and he heard a song he hadn't thought of in years …

Kurt (Rachel):

Forget your troubles. (Happy days)

Come on get happy. (Are here again)

You better chase all your cares away. (The skies above are clear again)

Shout hallelujah. (So let's sing a song)

Come on get happy. (Of cheer again)

Get ready for the judgement day. (Happy days are here again)

The sun is shining. Come on get happy. (Shout it now)

The lord is waiting to take your hand. (There is no one who can doubt it now)

Shout hallelujah. (So lets tell the world)

And just get happy. (About it now)

We are going to the promise land. (Happy days are here again)

We're heading across the river, soon your cares will all be gone. (There'll be no more from now on)

Rachel and Kurt:

From now on!

Kurt (Rachel):

Forget your troubles. (Oh, happy days)

And just get happy. (Are here again)

You better chase all your blues away. (The skies above are clear again)

Shout Hallelujah. (So lets sing a song)

And just get happy. (Of cheer again)

Rachel:

Happy times! (Kurt: Happy times!)

Happy nights! (Kurt: Happy nights!)

Rachel and Kurt:

Happy days! Are. Here. Again!

Burt began applauding at the talented pair … as Kurt reached over to the controls and made a change to the sound system … the moment that the first notes had chimed Burt saw the look of joy in Rachel's eyes

Rachel:

I'm limited,

Just look at me,

I'm limited, and just look at you,

You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.

So now it's up to you, for both of us

Now it's up, to you...

Kurt:

I've heard it said,

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn,

And we are led, to those who help us most to grow

If we let them, and we help them in return.

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,

But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you.

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,

Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,

Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?

Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.

Rachel:

It well may be that we will never meet again

In this lifetime,

So let me say before we part,

So much of me is made from what I learned from you

You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart,

And now, whatever way our stories end,

I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea,

Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood,

Who can say if I've been changed for the better

But, because I knew you...

Kurt:

Because I knew you

Kurt and Rachel:

I have been changed for good

Rachel:

And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

Kurt:

But then, I guess we know there's blame to share

Kurt and Rachel:

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kurt (Rachel):

Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)

As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)

Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)

Halfway through the wood (In the wood)

Kurt and Rachel:

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

I do believe I have been changed for the better.

Kurt:

And because I knew you..

Rachel:

Because I knew you..

Kurt and Rachel:

Because I knew you,

I have been changed for good

During the song the pair had abandoned the the stools and started moving around the stage as if they were at the Gershwin Theater in New York. Burt watched in amazement at the look of love and joy that the pair had for not only each other but for the song that they were singing.

By the time the song ended Kurt had his arm around Rachel's waist and gently kissed her on the lips as they finished. The song had more meaning for the pair now than any other time in their lives.

"Oh I wish that we were singing that at Regionals" Rachel gushed as she leaned into Kurt's embrace.

Kurt looked down at Rachel and smiled "All I know is that someday we will go to New York together … I can feel it …"

"Well, I hate to break this party up but I need to get Kurt home …" Burt said "Kurt I will be out at the truck …" As he walked away from the pair Kurt went to go gather his stuff from upstairs while Rachel walked Burt to the door, "Rachel, thank you for the entertainment and for making such a change in my son's life …"

"Mr. Hummel, I can honestly say that it was Kurt who made the change in my life … as much as I thought I loved Finn … those feelings don't even compare to how I feel about Kurt … its scary at how fast this happened … it almost doesn't seem real." Rachel said to Kurt's father.

"Call me Burt honey … When the right person comes along … you just know … that's how it was with Kurt's Mother and that's how it is with Carole … Now, I will be out at the truck … say your goodbyes and I will see you soon … I am sure you will be coming over more now since you are seeing my son." Burt gave Rachel a hug and went out to the black Chevy that was parked in the driveway.

Rachel turned around to see Kurt standing there with his courier bag hung on his shoulder … what surprised her the most was the tears that were welling in his eyes. She rushed over to him and before she could ask him what was wrong he had enveloped her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too …" Rachel whispered back "More than words can say … Call me later?"

"Absolutely … you have changed me Rachel … no other girl could have … we are going to take this slow … as slow as you and I can take this …" Kurt said as he gave her a deep passionate kiss good bye. He walked out her front door leaving her completely breathless.

Somehow … someway … she had to get Kurt back into McKinley and to the New Directions … she would need to get some of the team together to see what they could come up with to get him back into their fold …

_**TO BE CONTINUED …**_


	2. Chapter 2

_§____**Spin the Bottle **__§_

… _**a what if**___

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: Included in the first chapter … **_

_**Author's Note: Much of the timing of this story is very AU after **_**Blaime it on the Alcohol****_ … but I think I was able to get it to work … also I have abandoned any 12-step program for being a review whore and so … I beg of you … please feed my addiction … This story has taken some twists and turns that I honestly didn't expect … as such I needed to post this separtately from the rest of the drabbles as the rating is going to be much higher … You all are the best … _**

_**As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right over what was way too easy … love is never easy!**_

Spin the Bottle - Part 2

Monday morning saw the most remarkable change in Rachel as she walked into the main hall going towards her locker. She saw the majority of the Glee Crew gathered together in the hall all looking death warmed over with sunglasses on and not looking very good. As she walked up towards them they stared at her like she was an alien.

"You are too chipper this morning Hobbit" Santana said in a growl her blood shot eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses she as well as the other members of the team wore.

"I'm sorry if you are still feeling the affects from the party … You do know the remedy to keep from having a hangover right? That if you drink equal parts of water with the amount of alcohol it will decrease the need for the hair of the dog … or whatever the hell it is that you all have been drinking …" Rachel said with a smile "I got a great nights sleep and drank plenty of water the next day … I feel wonderful. Oh and by the way … the mess that you all have left me with … its been cleaned up …"

Mercedes stared at the brunette diva and glared "Like digging knives into people? You knew I liked him … what gives you the right to take everything you want?"

Rachel stared at the black beauty and was shocked "I didn't take him … he chose me … You know what … I have had enough of this … the fact that Kurt and I are together is nobody's business …" She turned to leave and ran smack into David Karofsky "Oh wonderful another person I really don't want to see"

As she tried to move past him Karofsky grabbed her arm "Hey where do you think your going?"

"I would like to get to the class I am supposed to be at and I would recommend that you do as well … all of you." As Rachel turned and looked at the team as she addressed them she noticed that they had all disappeared … 'well great lot of help they are in my time of need' Rachel thought as she tried to get her arm free from Karofsky's grasp "You are hurting me … Let go of me now or I will make sure that you will be permanently removed from this school … You may have gotten Kurt out of here but you are not getting me out of here."

"Ah so it's true … the fag has a hag? Are you little Kurty's Hag now? How stupid do you think I am. I'll show you what a real man is like …" then releasing her arm he said "later" and walked away.

The cheerful expression that Rachel had arrived with was drastically destroyed. She looked around again and found that none of the Glee Kids were even hiding to protect her.

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself … heading to her first class of the day … it was going to be a very long day.

**GLEE CLUB REHEARSAL – McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM**

Later in the afternoon she walked into the Glee rehersal but her heart wasn't in it for once. As she sang back up with the others however … the words to the song she had written resonated through her mind …

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

The team hated her … she was used to that … not having anyone else to rely on bothered her but like the hatred towards her talent … she was used to that as well.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Mr Shuester asked her during rehersal.

"Why … don't I look alright?" Rachel responded.

"She's probably reliving her make out session with Lady Hummel" Santana added in.

"I'm fine … just a bit shaken up from the confrontation with Karofsky earlier."

"What did that bastard do?" Shouted Finn.

"Decided since Kurt isn't here he was going to show me what a real man could do … Later" Rachel said figuring if anything did happen to her then someone else would know.

"Oh please … David is just acting out … he's a bully … he won't do anything to you." Said Quinn.

"Well let's hope that you all are right … now if rehearsal is over I need to go." Rachel said.

"Gonna go smack lips with Kurt again?" Mercedes said with resentment …

"Mercedes I have no idea why you are so mad … but yes Kurt and I have a date tonight … anyway …" turning back to Mr Schue "May I leave?"

Will looked around at the hate filled glares that were all drilling their way into Rachel … "yes you can go Rachel but the rest of you need to stay put for a bit."

The grumbles and groans that resonated around the room didn't surprise him … he waited until Rachel had left the room and turned to the rest of the team.

"Now will someone explain to me why there was so much hatred and resentment against Rachel?" Will said looking at each and every team member.

"She's just a bitch …" Santana said "She will do or say anything to get her way … and now she's flaunting her fraud of a romance with Lady Hummel …"

"You guys said that earlier … how did that happen?" Asked Will.

"We were all playing spin the bottle the other night at a party and they hooked up … So for the second time she is in a relationship with a member of a rival team …" Quinn said vehemently.

"I see … well Kurt is part of this Glee family … we already know that he is not going to reveal our secrets to the Warblers and Rachel will not betray us …" Will said matter of factly.

"This is a CLUB not a Family … and I don't trust the pair of them … I mean Hummel has lied about himself … He's not …" Santana yelled waving her hand around in the air "whatever …" then putting both hands up in a stop motion "… Just trust my Psychic Mexican Third Eye … they are hiding something … something big …"

"It's the truth Mr. Schue … they are practically inseparable now … they weren't like that before when Karofsky's bullying forced Kurt to leave McKinley … I would hate to see what they are like if they both went to the same school …" Finn said still disbelieving his 'brother' was dating his ex-girlfriend.

"Alright then lets work on our songs for Regionals … Lets work on our song 'Loser Like Me' …" Mr Schue said confident that his 'Kids' would work things out for the best.

Out in the parking lot it was a different matter all together. Rachel had gone to her car and was getting ready to leave but when she turned the key she found that there was nothing. Grabbing her phone she called Kurt.

"Hi honey … I was just trying to leave the school now … yeah but I tured the key and all of a sudden there was nothing … my car just won't start … Oh really? … thank you so much … I know we were planning on having a date tonight this just means we will see each other sooner … I promise I will stay put in my car … I Love you too …" Rachel smiled as she put her phone away.

Suddenly there was a sound behind her and she realized that she wasn't alone in the car. "Later is now bitch" Karofsky said as he grabbed her by the neck and yanked her backwards towards the backseat of the car.

She tried to sound the horn with her foot as she felt her body getting yanked backwards but even the horn wasn't working with whatever had been done to the electrical system.

She prayed for Kurt or someone to magically appear. She knew that Glee Club was almost over but nobody else had appeared. Despite the strength in her arms and legs she couldn't fight a boy the size of David Karofsky.

The squeezing of his hand around her neck was cutting off her air and with the major pressure on her throat … she was gasping for breath and she was failing … she couldn't get enough air to be able to scream for help.

Suddenly the world faded to black …

What happened after would only be left to speculation … but she heard sirens as she began to come around … her head was in the lap of the man she loved and when she opened her eyes she saw his beautiful face bruised and tears were in his eyes.

"Hello beautiful … I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner but he will never hurt you again." Kurt said softly.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't udder a word … her eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh don't honey … its alright … you are going to be fine … you have been through a traumatic experience and its not uncommon for this to happen."

Rachel could tell that they were outside of her car … she turned her head and looked around as best as she could and saw the feet of kids approaching but Coach Sue as well as Mr. Schue were holding everyone back.

Turning her head to the other side she saw what appeared to be David Karofsky laying on the ground … a tire iron laying next to him and blood coming out of his head.

She turned her head and looked back up at Kurt and gave him a questioning eye as if asking him what happened.

"I know you want answers Rach … but I already was told that I can't say anything more than what I have … once the Lima PD get here they will question me and then we can talk. I'm sorry about our date falling through tonight. But I had promised you that I would protect you with everything in me and I meant what I said. I love you so much Rachel"

Gently Kurt laid a kiss on her forehead. He leaned down close to her ear and started softly singing …

I'd do anything for you dear anything

for you mean everything to me

I know that I'd go anywhere

for your smile anywhere

for your smile everywhere I see

I'd risk life and limb To keep you in the swim

Yes I'd do anything Anything?

Anything for you

Having heard the sound of the officers approaching Kurt had jumped the entire song just to convey to Rachel what he had and would do to protect her. Her eyes filled with tears again. As he helped her to her feet she was massively unsteady.

"Finn … can you come here please" Kurt called to his brother. "I need you to call Dad let him know what is going on … also I need you to help Rachel … she's a bit shaky at the moment …"

"Dude I will call your dad … but I have no idea how to help Rachel." Finn said.

Puck came up and said "I'll help Rachel … no worries with that … I'll protect your girl Kurt."

"Thanks Puck … I'm sure that the hospital is going to need to check her over … Just make sure her Dads' know what has happened …" Kurt said as he felt the handcuffs close around his wrists behind him. "This is not an accessory I normally wear …" looking at Rachel who was beginning to cry again he said "Honey I will be alright … let the doctor's make sure you are ok … I Love you …"

Puck held onto the quivering girl as she nodded her head and mouthed love you back to Kurt. As the former couple watched the young Warbler get put into the back of the police car Rachel took the moment to look back at where David Karofsky was laying and saw as the coroner covered his body with a sheet.

She started hyperventalating as she realized that extent that Kurt had gone for her …

The bully was really dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_§____**Spin the Bottle **__§_

… _**a what if**___

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: Included in the first chapter … _

_Author's Note: Much of the timing of this story is very AU after _Blaime it on the Alcohol_ … but I think I was able to get it to work … Remember this is not the actual finished work as they are more drabbles … after November is over I will be posting some of these as full completed stories … also I have abandoned any 12-step program for being a review whore and so … I beg of you …** please feed my addiction … **Thanks to each of you who have posted comments or even requested to follow this Drabble content. As you can see many of the stories do have additional parts … I will try and remember to put to be continued or the end on the ones that are completed. I also have a few others that are started … so bear with me as I am writing without a beta and there are spelling and grammatical errors throughout … You all are the best … _

_As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right over what was way too easy … love is never easy!_

Spin the Bottle - Part 3

_The bully was really dead._

**Lima Memorial Emergency Center**

As Rachel sat in the tiny enclosure at the Lima Memorial Emergency Center she struggled with her mind trying to remember everything that happened.

She had felt those hands around her throat … squeezing the life out of her … the intolerable weight of a … bully … clawing at her clothes … when she had blacked out she had the feeling that Kurt had arrived but she had not been sure … all she remembered was the feeling of violation.

She shuttered at the thought that … that Neanderthal had touched her in anyway shape or form. She worried about Kurt … he had put on such a brave face for her as the Lima Police had taken him away … in HANDCUFFS … Rachel looked over at Puck who was seated quietly in the chair.

Puck looked up at Rachel "Did you need something? A drink, magazine …"

Rachel just mimicked writing something down and Puck handed her a dry erase pen and a small notepad sized white board that one of the nurses had left with him just for this purpose.

Taking the offered items from her one-time paramour she began writing.

"What is happening with Kurt?" she wrote then turned it around and let Puck see what she wrote.

"I wish I could tell you Rach … but the number he did on Karofsky … I just wish I had gotten out there in time to help."

"No Noah … its bad enough knowing that Kurt may have killed someone because of me …"

"Rachel … He did it because he was trying to protect you and stop that animal from hurting you more than he did. I can tell he loves you …" Puck said "I honestly didn't think he had it in him … but go figure."

Sighing she shivered again from the cold as well as the fact that she was only in a hospital gown. Her head popped back up when she heard someone come into the room … it was her daddy Hiram Berry.

"Oh my little Rachelah …" Hiram said as he wrapped his arms around his only daughter" "your dad is down at the police station to check on Kurt or he would have been here." He turned and said "Thank you for keeping an eye on her Noah."

"It was my pleasure … us Jews need to stick together … er … sir" Puck said suddenly realizing how racist he had sounded just then. "Kurt and Rachel are my friends despite the attitudes from others at the school … I don't like to see friends in trouble and not wanting to help."

Rachel quickly wrote again "I appreciate it Noah and I know that Kurt will too … Daddy? Is Dad going to represent Kurt or does Burt have a different attorney?"

"I'm sure that Burt will probably let your Father represent Kurt … he told me that he would be doing it for the Hummel's at no charge …"

"Oh Thank you Daddy!" she wrote.

When the Doctor came in to begin examining the young woman both her father and Puck had gone out to the waiting area. A police investigator had come in and began to take pictures of her body and started taking his own notes of the amount of damage that David Karofsky had done on her …

**LIMA POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Kurt cringed as he had the placard placed around his neck and his mug shot taken. He had always seen in magazines the horrible mugshots of famous people … before and after they had become famous … He guessed this would be his and the fact that he had been beaten so severely before he had been able to land the fatal blow was surprising.

His hands and knuckles had shown all the signs of defensive and offensive wounds. The fact that the person that David Karofsky was attempting to rape was his girlfriend was also not lost on the investigators. When he was brought into the interrogation room after having his rights read to him he saw LeRoy Berry along with his father Burt Hummel sitting at the table.

"Are you alright son?" Burt asked Kurt who was slowly lowering himself to the chair in obvious pain.

"I'll live … I am just feeling the effects of not excersizing as often as I should. I'm more concerned about Rachel … have you heard anything?" Kurt asked the concern and sincerity pronounced in his voice.

"I just got of the phone with Hiram … they are examining her now … but on behalf of Hiram and I … Kurt thank you for rescuing our daughter … she is our entire world …"

"I just wish I had gotten there sooner."

"Mr Hummel, I'm Sergeant Thompson of the Lima Police Department … we need to know your side of the story. What can you tell us?"

"I had just gotten a call from Rachel … she's my girlfriend and she said that she was scared because for some unknown reason her car just wouldn't turn over at all. I was heading that way anyway since I was going to pop in and see all the Glee Club so I told her to stay put in the car and I would meet her there. It was only like no more than 7 or 8 minutes between the call and when I got there …

"I don't think he got to the point that he had penetrated her with his … penis … but I know he had torn her clothes off and ripped her panties. I grabbed the first thing I could as I jumped out of my Suburban … a Tire Iron … The first time I swung the tire iron at his back he had his hands … down there on her." Tears were dripping down Kurt's cheeks as he remembered how scared he was for Rachel with the fact that he could see Karofsky's fingers buried deep inside her and she was not conscious at that moment.

"Mr Hummel … could you see what exactly he was doing to Miss Berry?" Sergeant Thompson asked as delicately as he could.

Kurt nodded his head and sighed "He was ramming his fingers inside of her … but there was no response from Rachel as she appeared to not be conscious or moving other than from the force of Karofsky forcing himself on her …" Kurt said his head still bent low as the tears kept flowing down his cheeks.

Both his father and Rachel's dad LeRoy had their hands resting on his shoulders to give him comfort to the young man.

"Alright, now what happened after you hit him with the tire iron the first time." The balding sergeant asked.

"He had pulled back out of the car still holding Rachel by her … private parts … dragging her out to the ground before he let go … I heard her head smack the ground … I got one more swing in before he started wailing on my face. I just kept swinging at him after he had connected with my face a few times. At some point he had hit me hard against the jaw and my arm just swung back and the tire iron struck him along side the head. He had told me a while back that he was going to kill me and I honestly thought he would … As soon as he went down on the ground I didn't think anything else than to take care of Rachel. I sat down on the ground next to where she lay and rested her head in my lap.

"Soon many of the students started coming out … I took the phone out of my pocket called 911 and told them what happened. Then we just sat and waited … I could see the bruises forming on Rachel's throat … and tried to cover her up as best I could … with all the students coming out I didn't want her exposed more than she already was …"

"Well Mr Hummel it sounds like this was definitely self-defense … I do want the doctor's to check you out …" Sergeant Thompson said. "You must really love your girlfriend to go through all of this."

"I love her more than I could have ever imagined … Last week if you had asked me I would have laughed in your face because I had thought I was … gay … but Rachel is the most important woman in my life and I would do anything for her …"

That comment made LeRoy look at Kurt and smiled "I know you would … son … Just know this that I will defend your actions to the best of my ability … and you don't have to worry about the cost …" he said the last pointedly at Burt.

"Thank you LeRoy … Carole will be relieved as well that our son is being represented by the best Lima has to offer. She's gone over to the hospital to be with Rachel" Burt had said to LeRoy.

Sergeant Thompson made a few notes regarding the information "I understand what you are saying Mr Hummel" he said addressing Kurt specifically "My wife's brother married a woman who was out and out gay until she had met him and from then on out she completely changed. We lost her to cancer a few years ago but she was so bright and intelligent …" he gathered his notes "Anyway I am going to submit the findings here and get the request going for the doctor to come take a look at you. I'll let you sit in here and discuss this."

After the sergeant had left Burt turned and looked at Kurt "Where was your brother in all of this?"

"I think he was still in Glee Club with his girlfriend Quinn … I'm not sure why Rachel was leaving early but she was …" Kurt said quietly.

"I thought Quinn was dating that blonde haired kid with the big lips …" LeRoy said

"No … he's dating Santana now … apparently Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn … Mercedes and Tina have been keeping me upto date with all the Glee Gossip … the one thing that both Mercedes and Tina have not told me has been updates on Rachel though … neither of them seem to like Rachel which is really stupid … She is so beautiful, talented and way smarter than the rest of them." Kurt said silently fuming that he couldn't be at Rachel's side through all of this …

But he understood … he killed someone … He looked down at his hands … the blood stains were still there … even though the crime scene people had collected all the evidence and his hands had been cleaned throughly. He hated the bright orange jumpsuit that they made him put on as well … He just hoped that the Dalton Blaizer he wore was totally trashed … because if he had it his way … now with Karofsky dead … He would go back to McKinley …

**Lima Memorial Emergency Center**

When Carole Hummel walked into the room that Rachel was in she was shocked to see Puck there rather than her son …

"Noah? What are you doing here? Where's Finn?" Carole asked "And where is Rachel?"

"Oh Hey Mrs. H … I promised my man Kurt that I would keep an eye on his girlfriend … Finn was … er … busy with Quinn something to do with prom or some other excuse. Rachel's gone down to get some tests run and they would only let her dad go with her … since I am not family I was told to stay here." Puck answered as thoroughly as he could knowing that was the best way to deal with direct questioning.

"Well thank you Noah … I always tell your mother what a good boy you are …" Carole said.

"Thanks Mrs H … with as much time as Finn and I have spent together I sometimes thing that you're my madre … not that I don't love my ma but she's just different to you." Puck said giving Carole a hug.

"How is she? Rachel I mean …" Carole asked

"Well she has a lot of bruising around her neck and face … er … I didn't see the rest of the damage cause it was all" he tilted his head downward "Down there if you know what I mean."

"Oh no … oh the poor girl …" Carole said tearing up for the girl who had somehow gone from being the love of her son's life to the love of her step-son's life even though he had come out of the closet as gay the year before. "Well we are going to do all we can for her … she is part of this family … just like you are."

Over the next hour Puck had pulled out his phone and was texting someone back and forth while Carole had been texting Burt giving him updates about Rachel's status. By the time that Rachel came back from her tests the young girl was able to whisper rather than not say anything at all.

They had given her some medication that had reduced a bit of the swelling around her vocal cords that had occurred due to the amount of pressure that had built up from Karofsky squeezing her throat and pulling her forcibly into the back seat.

Upon seeing Carole … Rachel had cried out and turned on to her side … confusing the older woman.

"Hiram? What caused that kind of reaction … Rachel has always been happy to see me … What's going on?" Carole asked.

"Carole … it seems that your son was not as helpful as he has lead others to believe." Hiram looked at Puck pointedly "Why don't you tell them what was said during practice today that caused Rachel to leave early."

"She was still kind of shaken up about an early morning confrontation with Karofsky … at first it appreared that Finn was going to go all Wolverine on Karofsky but then Quinn started spouting that 'David won't hurt you … he's a sweet kid' type of garbage and then Mercedes was going on about what type of … activities … Kurt and Rachel were going to get up to … but she was saying it in a really mean way … Hell if it had been me I would have stormed out of there with the amount of hate that was coming off some of those guys. I wasn't allowed to storm off after her … but I honestly thought she was safe …" Puck said really looking like he was going to start tearing up any time. "I am so sorry Mr Berry … I kinda like Rachel not in a romantic way but she's a friend."

The sound of Rachel's whisper caused them all to turn to the young woman who had sat up in the bed.

"You said we were never friends …" Rachel whispered accusingly … taking a sip of the iced water that the nurse had left at the bedside.

Puck got up and gave Rachel a hug … "I was wrong … I'm sorry you are my friend and I am so glad you are with a good guy like Hummel … There's a lot of water under that bridge … but maybe now we can get him to come back to McKinley" Puck said with a smile.

"I would be all for that …" Rachel rasped out. "Sorry its going to take a bit for my voice to come back …" she turned and looked at Carole "Mrs Hummel I am so sorry for the way I reacted seeing you here … it just takes some time to get used to the fact that I can connect you with Kurt now too."

"Rachel … sweetheart … I know that will take time …" coming over and giving the young woman a hug as well …

"Noah if you want or need to go somewhere … we will all be fine … I know you promised Kurt but we're good …" Rachel said through scratchy voice.

Puck came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead "If you or Kurt need anything you have my number … Get better … we need you if we are going to win Regionals"

"We will win Regionals when Kurt comes back …" Rachel said in the same scratchy tone.

"Of course he'll come back to McKinley … Rachel … Kurt loves that school and he loves you …" Carole said quietly "I just got a text from Burt and he told me what happened … all of it … and he also told me how much Kurt loves you … He proved that he would do anything to protect the most important person in his life … you."

Rachel's eyes teared up "Really? How is Kurt? … his beautiful face was so bruised before … before they took him away … in handcuffs."

"You're dad is going to represent him if needed …" Carole said "They have taken down his entire statement and now they are going to have a doctor check him out because there is a lot of bruising … as you have pointed out. I haven't seen him yet … I came here for you."

"We appreciate that Carole … sincerely we do … our Rachelah never needs to worry about anything … and that includes Kurt … I can see them both on Broadway now …" Hiram said.

"Burt told me about the songs that Kurt and Rachel had sung for him in your basement the other day … he said that they sounded marvellous together … they have a real gift." Carole said.

"Oh I am sorry I missed that performance …" Hiram stated but was interrupted by Rachel.

"When can I see Kurt?" rasped Rachel.

"I'm not sure honey … it all depends on whether they are pressing charges against him and then it will be depending on the bail … Personally I think this is self-defense but it all depends on what the courts decide …" Carole said quietly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_§____**Spin the Bottle **__§_

… _**a what if**___

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: Included in the first chapter … _

_Author's Note: Much of the timing of this story is very AU after _Blaime it on the Alcohol_ … but I think I was able to get it to work … Remember this is not the actual finished work as they are more drabbles … after November is over I will be posting some of these as full completed stories … also I have abandoned any 12-step program for being a review whore and so … I beg of you …** please feed my addiction … **Thanks to each of you who have posted comments or even requested to follow this Drabble content. As you can see many of the stories do have additional parts … I will try and remember to put to be continued or the end on the ones that are completed. I also have a few others that are started … so bear with me as I am writing without a beta and there are spelling and grammatical errors throughout … You all are the best … _

_As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right over what was way too easy … love is never easy!_

Spin the Bottle - Part 4

_**McKinley High School – Principal's office **_

Sitting around in front of the large walnut polished desk in Principal Figgins' office were Will Schuester, Shannon Beiste, Sue Sylvester and Emma Pillsbury.

"So as I understand it Mr. Hummel will be released on bail and it's his desire to return here to William McKinley High School until his court date … is that correct?" questioned Principal Figgins.

"Yes … we would also like him to also be allowed to rejoin the Glee Club … if for no other reason than to bring some peace and unity to the team." Will said in agreement.

"You just want them both back for your Regionals" Sue said scathingly.

"Oh like you wouldn't want him back for your Cheerios! competitions as well" Will responded.

"ENOUGH" Principal Figgins shouted. After taking a deep cleansing breath he continued "So we are all agreed … we welcome Mr Hummel back on Monday … Now … Coach Beiste I want you to reign in your sports teams … they may want retribution for the death of one of their own." Principal Figgins said.

"I'll do what I can …" Shannon confirmed contemplating how she would get her boys to do what she asked once again … football was over so she couldn't threaten them off the team … but maybe off of next years team?

"Figgy … they aren't going to do any retribution … not if they want to stay in this school." Sue stated firmly. Shannon nodded at that assessment.

"I recommend a school wide assembly before both Kurt and Rachel return where we announce a brand new school wide anti-bullying policy that will result in expulsion." Emma said.

"I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said Irma" commented Sue.

"And that right there Sue is a type of bullying … so if the students need to stop the bullying so do you!" Shannon said looking straight at Sue "You use horrible names for students and for the staff as well … the entire time we have been here you have only refered to Kurt as Porcelain and Rachel as Mrs Focker … that's a form of bullying and the anti-bullying policy should also include that!"

"Let me clue you in to something … 'Coach' … It was explained to me by Kurt himself that when I called him Lady it was a form of bullying … so I asked Kurt to choose a new nickname from three names and he chose Porcelain …" Sue informed them.

"Why don't you tell her the other two names you also gave him to choose from." Will added with a smirk remembering the incident fondly recalling the fact that Kurt had the tonacity to call Sue on her form of bullying.

"Gelfling and Tickle-me-doe-face … he chose Porcelain" Sue said "They are nicknames … Rachel likens herself as the heir apparent to Barbra Streisand … which given her talent I do recognize as a presice future for her … so I chose a character that is within this century to call her … Mrs Focker … so you see Shannon, I am trying to not be vindictive in my name calling given the new policy … but there is times that I perhaps don't remember peoples names … not that they are important enough to remember their names … did you ever think of that?" then addressing the largest offense that they seemed to have for her …

"Now with the regards to our resident ginger counsellor … I will be honest with you all and explain … I tend to use names other than her birth name because yes … I don't care for her but that has to do with the fact that she doesn't have a backbone …"

"SUE!" Will yelled out at her.

"What … I know she has OCD but she has refused to seek help or to do anything about it … and she claims to be a guidence counsellor? She can't even guide her self how can she properly guide our students …" she turned and looked directly at Emma "Seriously … you need to start helping yourself …"

"I would rather not talk about that …" Emma said meekly.

"Of course you don't … Alright, I will try and not degrade your name … anymore" Said Sue looking at the others "Will that be alright for everyone?"

"Yes … Yes now, the plan for Monday …

**LIMA DEPARTMENT OF CORRECTIONS**

Sitting out in the reception area was Burt Hummel and by his side was his son's new girlfriend Rachel Berry. She had just been released from the hospital after a long stay from her abuse by David Karofsky. While she hadn't received any broken bones, she had been sexually molested and had numerous bruises and had to have some work done to restore her voice which had been horribly tortured.

Burt watched the petite brunette out of the side of his eyes as she shifted as if ansy to get out of there. "You just got out of the hospital … are you sure you are up to this today Rachel? I'm sure Kurt would understand ..." Burt said.

"I just want him out of there … I miss him so much … I" her words stopped when she heard the door open and saw the beautiful glasz eyed man of her dreams enter the area. "KURT!" she shouted as she jumped up from her seat.

"Kurt" Burt said quietly as he also went to his feet he was so glad to see his son.

Kurt turned and looked at the two of them … his original clothes had been confiscated due to the blood evidence on them so the criminal justice system had allowed his father to bring him he was dressed in a plain pair of Levi 501's and a white button dress shirt as well as a plain white tee shirt underneath with a pair of black and white converse shoes on his feet. His hair was hanging down like it did when he was younger without the massive amounts of product in his hair. His skin looked dry and worn looking … much like his mental attitude … very worn out … very tired … very weary. He held up a 'just one moment' finger and turned back to the officer that was processing his release paperwork.

Burt had his and on Rachel's shoulder to try and get her calmed down as they watched the officer giving Kurt his belongings as well as having him sign his paperwork out. When they were done Kurt graciously shook the officers hand and then turned to the pair. He put his arms out and Rachel raced into his arms as they hugged each other.

"I've missed you Doll." Kurt said lovingly as he held her tightly giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. Looking up he looked at his dad "Hi Dad … I'm sorry …"

"You have nothing to be sorry about son … Come on let's get you home." Burt said taking Kurt's belongings from him and directing the pair out to the black Chevy Suburban.

Rachel stared at the glasz eyed young man … she could still see the bruising on his face and she raised her hand to the side of his face as unshed tears began to fill her deep brown eyes "I'm so sorry Kurt … I never wanted you to get hurt …" she sniffled.

"You … beyond all others have nothing to be sorry for my love … I would do it all over again if it was to keep you safe …" he said as they got into the back seat of the dark SUV "We will talk later alright … I just want to hold you." Kurt said quietly.

"We will be to our place very soon Kurt … Rachel's dads are going to meet us there and we will have a nice dinner all together." Burt said.

After getting their seatbelts on in the back seat Rachel curled up as close to Kurt as she could feeling the need and the desire to be as close to him as possible … feeling whole for the first time since the attack.

"Sweetheart … just so you know … I'm coming back to McKinley on Monday … I'm sure it's going to be hectic … You dad has been wonderful … after they charged me as an adult he paid my bail … then made sure that both schools knew what was going on … Dalton Academy felt and rightfully so that it was too much notority so despite the fact that I was going to sing a duet with Blaine … I much prefer to go back to McKinley and be by your side or at least be on stage with you …"

Rachel looked at Kurt and there were tears in her eyes "Really … you are coming back … Oh I am so glad you are going to be there …" she said as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

Kurt felt terribly guilty about David's death … he was afraid that many of the students at McKinley would retaliate against him … or his bigger fear was that they would echo David and hurt his beloved Rachel. His dad had reassured him that the staff at McKinley were already working on that very issue … albeit well needed but a little too late … Anti-Bullying policy … there was going to be a zero tolerance for ANY type of bullying or abuse which … in hindsight begged the question of what about those jocks that threw slushies whould that be deemed bullying?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_§____**Spin the Bottle **__§_

… _**a what if**___

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: Included in the first chapter … _

_Author's Note: I have abandoned any 12-step program for being a review whore and so … I beg of you …** please feed my addiction … **Thanks to each of you who have posted comments (yes … that is directed at YOU **Lady Luna Riddle** … my #1 fan) You all are the best … _

_Ok I am taking a clue from the show itself and disregarding the release dates of songs just so that the songs can be used … _

_As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right over what was way too easy … love is never easy!_

Spin the Bottle - Part 5

_**McKinley High School – Lima, OH Late March 2011**_

Just entering the parking lot was a surreal experience for Kurt, with Rachel in the passenger seat. He could see her starting to shake a bit so he took her hand to make sure she realized that neither of them were alone anymore.

"Are you alright to come back to school Rachel?" Kurt asked tenderly as he purposely parked on the other end of the parking lot far away from where the incident had happened.

"Yes … I need to be … I'm more worried about you Kurt … you are coming back to a brand new environment … you are starting in a relationship with a girl … and your last experience at this school was not really a good one …" Rachel said as she relaxed when Kurt had parked the car.

Releasing his seatbelt Kurt turned in his seat and looked at Rachel … "Sweetheart, I am perfect with you by my side … yes … it's a different world but from what Principal Figgins told my Dad the new Anti-Bullying Initiative will also include Coach Sue's retaliation … my only fear is something else happening to you … I couldn't take it if something more happened to you. I intend to be by your side … we share all the same classes so there is no reason why we can't be together at all."

"I just don't want you to get tired of being around me all the time … I" choked out Rachel.

"Baby … its going to be fine … you trust me right?" Kurt asked as Rachel nodded "Alright then … take that deep breath that you are so famous for … put a smile on that beautiful face and let's go face the world." Kurt winked at her after the last part.

Kurt was proving what a fantastic actor he actually was … as he was terrified not of the school finding out that he was in a relationship with one Ms Rachel Berry but of the memories of what David had tried to do to her and of what he himself had done to Karofsky.

Walking around to Rachel's side of the car he opened the door and helped her out. The pair made a very striking pair with Kurt decked out in a black silk shirt and black leather slacks with a hand designed lock and key broach that closed the top of the collar sort of like the slide on a bolo … then he wore a white hip length driving coat and a black top hat. Just because he was dating a girl didn't mean that he had to dress anything less than fabulous.

Rachel on the other hand had always had a case of dressing like a demented toddler on steroids … so she had enlisted his help to make the correct fashion choices … today she was dressed in a madarin collared black dress with a hemline that was longer than she normally wore … just past the knee. Draped around her neck was a white shawl-like woven scarf that she wore possitioned diagonally over her shoulder and secured by a hand made broach that Kurt had designed for her and matched the one he wore. Over top of that was a deep grey full length woolen duster coat that she had left loose and unbuttoned and then for the final touch on her ensemble … on her feet were tall black boots with 4 inch high heels.

Kurt carried Rachel's book bag along with his own books … tucking her arm into his he asked "Shall we?"

"Let's … I can't wait to get to Glee … we have regionals this coming weekend." Rachel said excitedly "although I'm not sure I want to sing the orignal song that I wrote."

"Honey its beautiful … and yes I know you wrote that with Finn in mind … still doesn't mean it isn't a beautiful song. Personally, today I want to sing a duet with you …" Kurt said watching the expression his girlfriends face.

"Oh … and do you have a certain song you want to sing?" Rachel asked curiosity peaked.

"Yes I do … I will tell you over lunch … I think you will like it …" Kurt said opening the doors to the school.

As they walked together towards their lockers he noticed that few of the students had noticed their presence which was fine by him.

"KURT!" Mercedes yelled as she came up to the pair ignoring Rachel. "You're back I am so glad to see you!"

"Hello Mercedes … Rachel and I were just getting our things for class …" Kurt said noticing that his one time friend had positioned herself between Kurt and Rachel … an action that didn't boad well for Kurt.

Suddenly more of the glee kids began to gather around Kurt and Rachel found herself being pushed back out of the way and cut off from Kurt, her locker closed shut by Mercedes and she was being moved further away … suddenly Kurt started pushing people aside to get close to Rachel wrapping his arm around her.

"What is it with you people …" Kurt said angerily "Why are you having such a difficult time with the fact that Rachel and I are together … You don't ignore her when she is with me just because you don't like her …"

"We just want to talk to you White Boy …" Mercedes said "Besides Rachel understands …"

"Well I don't understand … the lot of you don't know what either of us have been through … I don't think you ever will for that matter." Kurt said then turning to Rachel he asked "Honey do you have everything you need for class?"

"I have a couple of other books in my locker I needed …" She said quietly as he guided her back to her locker that was right near his and she got it opened again and gathered the books she needed.

Later that day they were in the choir room when Kurt raised his hand to ask to sing.

"Of course Kurt we are so please to have you back. What would you like to sing" Will asked.

"Rachel and I are going to do a duet … first done by Mr Bryan Adams and Ms Barbra Streisand. 'I Finally Found Someone' …" Kurt said.

"Nice choice …" said Will.

Kurt:

I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet;

I finally found the one who makes me feel complete...

Rachel:

It started over coffee, we started out as friends;

It's funny how from simple things; the best things begin...

Kurt:

This time is different;

Rachel:

la la la la

Kurt:

It's all because of you!..

It's better than it's ever been;

Together:

Cuz we can talk it through;

Rachel:

My favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?";

It's all you had to say...

Together:

To take my breath away...

Together:

This is it!

Oh, I finally found someone; Someone to share my life;

I finally found the one - to be with every night;

Rachel:

Cause whatever I do

Kurt:

It's just got to be you!

Together:

My life has just begun, I finally found someone...

Kurt:

Did I keep you waiting?

Rachel:

I didn't mind

Kurt:

I apologize

Rachel:

Baby, that's fine

Kurt:

I would wait forever

Together:

Just to know you were mine;

Kurt:

Ya Know - I love your hair...

Rachel:

Are you sure it looks right?

Kurt:

I love what you wear...

Rachel:

Isn't it too tight?

Kurt:

You're exceptional!

Together:

I can't wait for the rest of my life...

Together:

Oh This Is It!

I finally found someone; Someone to share my life,

I finally found the one; to be with every night...

Rachel:

Cause whatever I do

Kurt:

It's just got to be you

Together:

My life has just begun; I finally found someone...

Rachel:

And whatever I do.

Kurt:

It's just got to be you!

Rachel:

My life has just begun...

Together:

I finally found someone...

The pair were staring at each other by the end of the song. Kurt leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips as Kurt took her by the hand and led her back to their seats. The rest of the Glee Club was silent except for Will who had jumped to his feet and started applauding.

"That was excellent you two …" he then turned and looked at the rest of the class who was giving little to no reaction to the performance. "What is with the rest of you … two of our team mates just performed an exceptional duet and you couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge their efforts?"

Kurt stood to his feet. "Mr Schue while Rachel and I appreciate your approval of our relationship … it would appear that the rest of the class is under the impression that if they ignore Rachel then my relationship with her would just go away … That's where you all are very wrong … and understand this your silence is also a form of bullying …"

"Well what about if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all?" Quinn interjected.

Will watched in silence at the amount of animosity that was prevelent in the classroom.

"Oh I see … well then I guess we aren't needed in this Glee Club anymore." Gathering his bag and Rachel's they both stood "You know we wish you all the best at Regionals …" as the pair started to walk out of the room.

"ENOUGH!" Will shouted "Kurt … Rachel please take your seats again … you are still part of this Glee Club … and you are needed." Turning to the rest of the team he said "Last year Rachel had told me that you guys hated her … I didn't think it was this extreme … Is your hatred of Rachel so profound that you would forfeit Regionals for it? You all realize that without them we don't have enough people on the team which means we do not perform. Perhaps I should just pull us out of the competition …"

"No Mr Schue … please don't do that" Rachel said quietly "They all have worked really hard to get there … If they are worried that I am going to try and showcase this performance … I will just stand in the back and sway … be a 12th member of the team. Actually now that Kurt's back and Puck got Lauren I don't have to perform … it's no big deal."

"Rachel it's a very big deal … the only reason I am back on this team is because of you … if you don't perform then I don't want to either so they are back to being a person short." Kurt said honestly.

Kurt had their bags back into his hand again ready to leave depending on the decision of the team. Rachel had taken hold of Kurt's unused hand ready to follow him to where ever they needed to go.

"I am seriously considering having to withdrawl us from Regionals … Every one of you are not acting like you even want to have a chance of winning this coming weekend. You all know that without Rachel we are going to have a horrible time making an acceptable showing … She had already written and original song that she had promised and which she has already told me that she doesn't need to sing for this performance." Will said with disgust. "Personally, given the talent in this room and the attitudes that go with that talent … I would be willing to suggest that Kurt and Rachel sing an opening duet … then have a solo number performed by perhaps Tina … then do Loser like you as the group number."

"Why Tina?" Mercedes asked in shock.

"Perhaps because she hasn't been as antagonistic as the rest of you shrews." Kurt responded.

Mercedes eyes opened wide at being described as a shrew. "I'm your best friend Kurt why are you calling me a shrew?"

"Cedes, you stopped being my best friend when you couldn't stop hurting my girlfriend with your words or with your attitude. Same goes for the rest of you … we are supposed to be a team and yet you have no problem with cutting off your arm because you broke a fingernail." Kurt responded. "Mr Schue … we appreciate you wanting us to sing the duet for Regionals … but I'm not sure that will be enough to get us a win."

"Kurt, bro we know how much you care for Rach … between now and Saturday the attitudes are going improve … you are right we didn't look out for her … and unfortunately you had to take drastic actions to protect her life … as well as your own. I'm sorry bro … but Dude … please don't leave the team … we need you both" Said Finn.

"Thanks Finn … I know you know the full details since it's more of a family matter … but remember I can't discuss any of the details and neither can Rachel due to advise from my attorney" confirmed Kurt.

"Kurt? What do you mean your attorney …" Quinn asked.

"Are you guys unaware that I was in jail for what happened to David?" Kurt asked.

"Dude … you were in jail? Not juvy? Shit dude … that is hard core …" Lauren said.

"So glad I have your approval … but as I just said I am not allowed to talk about it …" Kurt said.

"Guys … let's stop this discussion alright … now I would like to ask Rachel a question … since you said you don't want to sing the song you wrote what would you say about Tina singing it?" Will asked the young singer.

"I could work with her on it … it would work well with her range …" Rachel responded. "It also corresponds well with her singing style."

"Thank you … I look forward to it Rach …" Tina said with a smile.

"Mr Schue do you mind if Rach, Tina and I go to the Auditorium to work on our two songs?" Kurt asked.

"That will be fine … I look forward to seeing what you all come up with."

**McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM **

As Kurt, Rachel and Tina gathered around the piano Brad started playing the song that Rachel had written … _Get it Right _… handing the lyrics to Tina she began to sing

What have I done?

I wish I could run,

Away from this ship going under

Just trying to help

Hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions

Keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?

Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face my mistakes,

But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!

Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer

And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?

To get it right?

"Oh Tina that was beautiful … I couldn't have done it any better myself …" Rachel gushed.

"Now I know you are lying … you would kill this song …" Tina stated.

"But I want to sing the duet with Kurt … we just need to figure out which one …" Rachel said. "We want to do something epic feeling …"

"There is a lot out there to chose from … but I have a song that I think would be epic …" Kurt said. He handed the sheet music to Brad who looked at it and then nodded he started playing the intro …

**MY IMMORTAL**

Kurt:

I'm so tired of being here

Supressed by all my childish fears

Rachel:

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presnese still lingers here

Together:

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just oo much that time cannot erase

Kurt:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Rachel:

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Together:

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Kurt:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Rachel:

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

Together:

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Kurt:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Rachel:

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

Together:

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

The tears were falling down both of their cheeks by the end of the song … they had not noticed that the rest of the team had silently come into the auditorium and taken seats … When Kurt pulled Rachel into a tight embrace the rest of the team jumped to their feet began applauding … and it did sound like they had approved of the song selection as well as the performance.

"Guys … that was spectacular" Will said as he brushed his own tears away from his eyes.

"You don't think it will be a bit depressing?" Kurt asked knowing that he had chosen this one song since he not only loved it but wanted to sing with Rachel.

"It has the feel of greatness … which is what we are trying to portray with our song choices …" Will said hoping that this would spark a discussion with the rest of the group …

"Mr Schue while I understand what you are trying to go for here … I have to agree with Kurt …" Rachel said

"Now there's a surprise …" quipped Santana.

"While _our_ choice of song for the duet is an epic piece of music albeit a bit depressing and the song that I wrote … that might I say Tina sang spectacularly … is also a work of personal empowerment by itself could be classed as a downer … what we … what the group definitely needs to have is something very upbeat and powerful as a group …" Rachel continued.

"You are absolutely right Rachel … we want to show those judges that we have so much versatility, talent and range of ability that we can change their emotions …" snaps fingers "that quick" Will said. "We have the ability to do everything from broadway classics to heavy rock numbers … there is exceptional talent in this room … I want those judges to recognize that and give us our rightful place in New York City at Nationals."

"Great speech Mr Schue but what song has as much diveristy that Vocal Adrenaline hasn't already used it before …" Finn asked "I mean we did _Don't stop Believing_ and that wasn't epic enough for us to even win Regionals last year …"

"No it wasn't … but I think that we go back to the original number solution that Rachel presented us earlier …" and from there he began to lay out the groundwork for the song that they would finally perform … _Loser Like Me …_ even down to the similated slushie pitch at the audience.

When they had gotten to the Regionals competition, the Warblers had treated Kurt with so much distain and hatred you would think that Kurt had killed one of their own … Blaine had apologized to Kurt on behalf of the Warblers … however it had been the board of governors at Dalton Academy who made the final decision to have Kurt leave the school given the legal troubles that had happened due to the bullying by one student at Kurt's previous school …

Kurt graciously thanked Blaine for the apology … then taking hold of Rachel's hand again turned towards where the New Directions were gathered to prepare for their presentation.

Blaine watched when the New Directions performed but had payed close attention to the duet that Rachel and Kurt had done … and was completely in shock. He turned and looked at the reaction by the senior council members Wes, David and Thad … and all three of them had the same shocked expression and disappointment that they had dismissed Kurt's talent so out of hand.

Their folly was brought full circle a while later when the first place trophy was then in the hands of McKinley's New Directions … they were headed to New York City and to Nationals … and for Kurt and Rachel … a new destiny for the future.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 06 - Spin the Bottle - Regionals

_§__**Spin the Bottle **__§_

… _**a what if**_

By Muirnin Cocan

_Disclaimer: Included in the first chapter … _

_Author's Note: Ok from here on out I am taking a clue from the show itself and disregarding the release dates of songs just so that the songs can be used … _

_As Always, Muirnin – who will always ship what is right, over what was way too easy … love is never easy!_

Spin the Bottle - Part 6

_**Midwestern Ohio Regional Competition - Late March 2011**_

Kurt said holding Rachel's hand as the rest of the team was doing whatever warm ups that they wanted to do. Between the pair of them they had come up with a different song to sing as a duet rather than 'My Immortal' and after telling Mr Schuester about their selection he agreed and the three of them chose to do it as a surprise for the team.

Kurt looked at Rachel and asked … "You ready for this? We could have gone with our other choice … "

"No I like this choice … but hey I should be asking you … you've never sung in front of a competition audience before …" Rachel commented.

"No worries … I have you … that's all I need … now let's go win that Regionals Trophy and head to New York City." Kurt said with a smile. He had kept his eyes on Rachel even though she was putting on a bright smile … her eyes were showing a sadness

Kurt:

Moon so bright, night so fine,

Keep your heart here with mine

Life's a dream we are dreaming

Rachel:

Race the moon, catch the wind,

Ride the night to the end,

Seize the day, stand up for the light

BOTH:

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I ever do

Kurt:

Heroes rise, heroes fall,

Rise again, win it all,

Rachel:

In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

Rachel:

Through our joy, through our pain,

BOTH:We can move the worlds again,

Take my hand, dance with me.

BOTH:

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life i ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I can spend my lifetime loving you

Kurt:

Though we know we will never come again

Where there is love,

BOTH:

Life begins

Over and over again

Kurt:

Save the night, save the day,

Save the love, come what may,

Love is worth everything we pay.

BOTH:

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life i ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I can spend my lifetime loving you

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life i ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I can spend my lifetime loving you

Kurt:

loving you

Rachel:  
Yayaya

As they sang they did a very slow flaminco style dance with just simple movements but showed the passion of the song in the dance … the song ended with them staring into each other's eyes.

The sound of applause and the whistles from the audience as well as from off stage made both Kurt and Rachel grin really largely as they took a bow to the standing ovation. There had been some hesitation on their parts with doing a song that was so personally moving as this one … but had decided what the hell.

The lights went down as they hurried off stage to make room for Tina who was started speaking as the music started in the back ground.

"This song was written by Rachel Berry … the young woman you just saw perform …"

Tina then began to sing the ballad finishing at the end with eyes filling with tears. She also got a standing ovation and she turned to the rest of the team as they started to come on to the risers behind her … the applause started to fade.

"Ladies and Gentlemen … we are the New Directions" said Tina as she swapped her microphone for the ear phone with the music started for the final number "Loser Like Me".

As the three teams gathered on the stage Kurt was holding tightly to Rachel's hand and saw Blaine looking at them intently. Kurt turned to look at Rachel and saw her eyes dart back from looking over at the Dalton team. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "I love you babe … always will".

Rachel gave him a gentle smile then tried to pay attention to the person who was giving the awards out.

"… I'm bored lets just see who won The New Directions your going to Nationals in New York!"

Rachel squealed and felt herself lifted off the floor as Kurt picked her up and spun her around then gave her a deep kiss. "We did it … we are going to New York." Kurt said excitedly.

"I can't believe it we are going to New York." Rachel said.

"Congratulations guys … you did amazing today Kurt" said Blaine.

"Thank you … but it was an entire team effort" replied Kurt.

"I have to say Rachel … that song that you wrote was amazing … I would have loved to hear you sing it" Blaine said.

"Oh … um … thanks … but I think Tina did an outstanding job" Rachel said timidly.

"Listen Blaine, its good to see you again … say hello to the rest of the Warblers for me … we need to get back to our team … and also our folks are here as well …" Kurt said as he began moving Rachel towards where both of her dads as well as his own father and step mother. Finn was already over there talking with his mother.

LeRoy and Hiram both surrounded the couple and hugging their only daughter as soon as they walked up. Rachel kept her hand in Kurt's as her dads tried to hug her. Kurt could tell when Rachel started getting uncomfortable because she would start squeezing his hand tighter. She was starting to get tense if the pressure on Kurt's hand was any indication.

"Rachel you were beautiful today and so wonderful … makes your father and I remember our days with _Up with People_ … to perform with that intensity ..." Hiram said proudly.

"Thank you Daddy … um I'm glad that you both along with Burt and Carole were able to come today." Rachel's voice while normally sounded confident and sure sounded a bit timid and afraid.

"Mr's Berry … I'm going to take Rachel back to the green room if that's alright with you … would you mind letting my Dad know for me please" Kurt asked as he walked Rachel to the room that they had all gathered in prior to the performance. Whispering into Rachel's ear he said "It's alright honey … we are going away from all the people to a place where you can rest for a few minutes. You did very well around all the people today …"

"Kurt, I've never been afraid of people like this before … and those were my dads why would I panic because of them?" Rachel asked timidly.

"I don't know … but whatever happens we will be together alright?" Kurt said.

As they opened the door to the Green Room they were inundated with a multitude of sound as the rest of the New Directions cheered Kurt and Rachel on their return to the room. "It's about time you two showed up!" Puck said jubilantly. "Oh no you don't get to sneak out of here!" as he pulled the pair back into the room as they were trying to make their escape.

Tina rushed up and gave Rachel a hug "I've never gotten a standing O before and I got one because of that song you wrote … it was so wonderful!"

"You deserved it Tina …" Rachel said quietly. She refused to let go of Kurt's hand as others were trying to separate them into their own groups.

"Guys … please … do you mind … Rachel and I would like to just sit down for a few moments … seriously … We appreciate all the well wishes and congratulations from the performance but it's … I'm sorry but I'm not doing well around crowds right now …" Kurt said.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Mercedes asked concerned.

"Both Rachel and I are not doing well with too many people around … it has to do with what happened a while ago …" Kurt said helping Rachel over to the sofa and sat next to her.

"But why would both of you have problems …" Mercedes asked of Rachel. "I mean you were unconscious when Kurt … well you know what he did to Karofsky."

Rachel was getting very flustered and upset at the way Mercedes was completely forgetting what caused Kurt to do what he did. "You know what Mercedes … a part of me hopes that if you are ever attacked and caused to black out that you do black out and don't actually know what it's like to nearly be raped … and there is someone who loves you enough to stop it from happening." Rachel said with thick tears streaking down her cheeks.

Kurt's arm went around her and he rocked her gently.

"He didn't try to rape you …" Quinn said

"That's what you think … I was there I know what I saw …" Kurt said with the most evil sneer he had ever spoken with.

"Quinn …" Puck said as he started to walk over to where Rachel and Kurt where seated and knelt on the floor next to the couple "I was at the hospital when the doctor was checking Rachel out … the only reason she didn't say no was because she had the air cut off to her throat and blacked out … she didn't have a voice for several hours afterwards … I still have nightmares about the bruises that I saw on her …" Puck put his hand on top of Kurt's and Rachel's "Take your time I will get everyone out of here … Alright everyone not a Hummel or a Berry … vacate … depart … scram … get out of here!"

"Thanks Noah …" Kurt said as he held Rachel closer "It's going to be alright … you probably needed to get that out of your system …"

"I don't want to be in Lima anymore … I know we have to stay until after your trial … but I hate being here anymore …"

"I know the feeling love …" Kurt said solemnly "Let's just get the trial over and then try and get on with our lives …"

Rachel pressed herself as close to Kurt as she could "Will I ever feel normal again? I start panicking … I'm afraid of what this is going to do to us in the future …"

"Sweetheart … we have no reason to rush being intimate or going any further with our relationship than we already have … Just remember … I love you … you will always be in my heart and part of my soul." Kurt said as he tried to calm the young girl down.

"I so want to just get lost in New York … when we go there for Nationals … never come back …" Rachel said.

"We have to come back at least until you are 18 … unless we get your dads' written permission …" Kurt commented.

Rachel turned and looked at him "Let's just get through your trial … the rest let me worry about."

"You feel better now?" she nodded "Good, now let's go back out and see you Dads' and my family … we will talk about our future soon."

Rachel stood up and linked her arm through Kurt's and straightened her back and put on her 'I can do anything' persona … the only one that really knew differently was Kurt.

On the ride back to the school in the bus other's tried to engage them in conversation but Rachel just rested her head on Kurt's shoulder and tried to sleep. Kurt had gotten many of the team to let her sleep as he knew she hadn't slept well in weeks at least since the attack.

Finn and Puck both kept guard … and Quinn had tried repeatedly to apologize for her crass remarks but neither Rachel or Kurt would listen to them … even Santana had gave a few cutting remarks to Quinn for her remarks about Rachel's attack. Finn was even giving Quinn the cold shoulder as was Puck.

When they got back to Lima, the pair had travelled back to The Berry's house where they sat cuddled up on the sofa. "Kurt, I don't know that it will happen at the trial next week … but I am here for you no matter what."

"I appreciate that Rach … and I will always be here for you as well" as he leaned in and kissed her just to show her how much he loved her and how much he appreciated her.

Yes, the next week would be a turning point for the young couple … but no matter what they would be there for each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED –**

_Author's second thougths - First and formost, I want to thank each and ever one of you that have taken the time to read as well as review the stories that I have written … This time of the year (Holiday's) can get really depressing for someone whose life has been as tormented as my own. Except for working my real life job, I was pretty much alone … and it gave me too much time to contemplate the things that really matter in my life … my husband who I still to this day love … my children who no matter what will be in my heart and mind every single day …_

_Because of a review I received for one of my other stories as well as a response from on of my reviews on another author – I was reminded the reason I write is for my own enjoyment and I am trying very hard to not really get upset about lack of reviews … I know you are reading my stories … I was checking some stats the other day and was astonished that since the 1st of November I have written over 90,000 words between my various works as well as some that will NEVER see the light of day …_

_I absolutely adore writing and when I find a subject that I am as passionate about whether it be Glee or Harry Potter I turn to my muse and stick out my tongue … since my muse abandoned me a few years ago and really hasn't kept their promises I will strive to do what I actually do quite well … write because I am that good ROFLMAO seriously, If I don't post frequently its not that I've abandoned any story it may be that I am playing with the bread machine I got for Christmas (Big Thanks to my Dad and my Sibs and their families) or I am working on my original work … which in an of itself is still a work in progress and while it as well may never see the light of day nor less published it is a way to keep my own machine oiled …._

_So now that I have blathered on for way too long I want to say again *Thank you again* for reading this as well as my other stories … OH and the song in this story if you didn't recognize it was the theme from THE MASK OF ZORRO and in my imagination I can hear Rachel and Kurt sing this song … Their voices meld so beautifully together._

_As Always,_

_Muirnin – Who will always ship what is right, over what is too easy … delusionally speaking of course!_


End file.
